


魔戒之花同人－雷库：色彩，光明，和微笑-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Crow/Saejima Raiga





	魔戒之花同人－雷库：色彩，光明，和微笑-时生总是来晚一步

魔戒之花同人－雷库：色彩，光明，和微笑-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b4a0db)

[ 35](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b4a0db)

### [魔戒之花同人－雷库：色彩，光明，和微笑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b4a0db)

夜晚是霍拉出来活动的时候，也是它们即将被魔戒骑士狩猎的时候。  
雷牙和库洛就是魔戒骑士的一员，但他们彼此也有所不同。库洛是生在暗处的幻影骑士，是影子，连名字也无需被呼唤。  
“库洛休息的时候都干什么呢？”一日解决霍拉后雷牙这样问道，因为他完全想象不到。  
“修行，”库洛简单的回答。  
“修行以外呢？休息时间啦，”雷牙声音一如既往的柔和却带有活力，和刚战斗完完全不一样。  
“………没什么，大概会看书……”库洛回答的很含糊，毕竟他白天还要封印通道，平日还要修行，休息的时间大概就是睡觉什么了吧。  
“雷牙呢？”  
“画画啊，看漫画周刊啊，街上转转啊，”雷牙回答的很自然，“对了，下次来我家喝魂座准备的下午茶吧，”他突然想到后迅速邀请了库洛。  
但库洛只是摇了摇头，还是往日严肃的表情，雷牙好就没看他笑了。  
“我白天还要封印通道，修行也必须做，谢谢你的好意。”  
“偶尔休息一下也是很重要的，”雷牙语重心长的祝福，“你需要轻松的笑笑。”  
“……………”库洛被这样说，反而无法笑出来却觉得尴尬，“谢谢关心，”最后他还是这句话。  
没办法了吗？雷牙感觉自己什么都没做到。  
“我就是影，不属于白天。那么，请雷牙好好休息，”库洛微微鞠躬，谢绝后便转身离去，不再等雷牙继续努力。  
留下来的雷牙满脸无奈，他叹口气，“明明你也很重要。”雷牙咕哝着，随后不再多说转身看见来汇合的麻由里。  
  
几日后，任务是在关闭后的游乐园里。人生陷入低谷的守门人无法忍受游客们欢乐的笑容，而变成霍拉引诱年轻人晚上来偷玩最后被吃掉。  
其实这回是库洛独自的任务，而雷牙只是恰好路过感应到霍拉而前来助阵。  
本来是魂座带麻由里去参加赏灯活动（体验人间情趣），而雷牙则是久违的和零会面所以并未参与赏灯。当然现在在游乐园是和零分开以后，这个时间魂座他们应该回家休息了。  
雷牙知道库洛的好强，所以他没有过多出手，只是辅助。  
“你能帮助我，很开心，”库洛专注在霍拉之余还不忘和雷牙道歉。  
霍拉被杀死以后，黑暗的游乐园再次恢复了寂静。看来明日他们就需要雇个新人了。  
“今日谢谢你的助阵，”库洛带着往日的严肃恭恭敬敬地鞠躬道谢，这份距离感让雷牙一直很忧心。  
“对了，库洛。你能不能先别走？”想到了什么后的雷牙叫住了正准备离去的库洛。  
库洛一脸疑惑，但雷牙很认真并带着以往诚挚的笑容双手搭在库洛肩上，“如果相信我，那么闭上眼睛，直到我说睁开眼你再睁开眼。好么？”  
（雷牙，你到底在卖什么官司啊？）扎尔巴也忍不住吐槽，但很快就被雷牙弹了额头。  
“好吗？”雷牙再次问了一遍。  
面对那份认真和真意，库洛只能点点头闭上眼。他听到雷牙走开的声响，但对于雷牙的信任并未让他睁开眼。  
  
即使闭上眼，人们还能感受到光。在黑暗里，光线会透过眼皮投射进来，所以人们说闭上眼陷入无限黑暗并不正确，这个说法只能用于失明人士身上。  
库洛没有睁开眼，即使他感受到有刺眼的光线透过眼皮投射进来，和夜晚完全不同。  
随即是欢快的音乐响起，音乐带着欧美游乐园里的音效把库洛包围，随着一些机械运作和喷气设备的运作而有节奏的发出。  
“久等了，睁开眼吧，”他听到雷牙的声音。  
当库洛睁开眼时，黑夜变得光明，暗影不再死寂。  
彩灯和霓虹灯照亮了整个游乐场，反射在那涂满颜料和打磨光滑的游乐设施上，反射出金闪闪耀眼的光色。和牙狼黄金铠甲不同，那是充满活力暖洋洋又朝气的色彩。  
油漆和贴纸装饰满的设施上绚丽无比，即使很多店关门后拉上了铁窗栅栏锁起来，但灯光依旧穿过缝隙延伸出来。  
音乐响起，随着不一样地点的音乐，几首乐曲毫无违和感的合奏。  
旋转木马上油画般的装饰随着灯颜色的变换的梦幻无比，摩天轮荧光蓝的身躯在半空里画了一个完美惊艳的圆，过山车好似巨龙的金色轨道围绕着整个乐园画出艺术般的流线。  
“这是一个惊喜，”雷牙的笑容在这份惊喜下显得更加明朗。  
“很漂亮……”库洛有些被着突如其来的举动震惊，喃喃的看着周围感叹道。  
他从来没去过游乐园，因为他相信那不是他应该去的。更别说他会和其他普通人一样来玩耍，他都避开人群不去干涉。  
但此时，五彩缤纷的乐园只有他们两个人，没有外人干涉却如此充满活力。本该万籁俱寂的黑夜好似瞬间绽放出来了一大片彩色的油彩。  
  
“所以啊，库洛…”  
库洛听到呼唤后转过身，他发觉雷牙和这金色的光芒如此适合，依旧那么温柔。  
但是不知不觉下，库洛已经卸下了那严肃的表情。他深色眸子被乐园反射的闪闪发光。里面映着雷牙，那是他的光。  
  
“所以啊…笑一笑吧。”  


[牙狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E7%8B%BC)[GARO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/GARO)[牙狼魔戒之花](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E7%8B%BC%E9%AD%94%E6%88%92%E4%B9%8B%E8%8A%B1)[魔戒之花](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%AD%94%E6%88%92%E4%B9%8B%E8%8A%B1)[雷库](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%B7%E5%BA%93)[库洛](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BA%93%E6%B4%9B)[冴岛雷牙](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%B4%E5%B2%9B%E9%9B%B7%E7%89%99)

评论(2)

热度(35)

    1. [](http://huangmulin.lofter.com/) [祢觉新月半上弦](http://huangmulin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) [安安](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://chloeovo.lofter.com/) [何处不留痕OvO](http://chloeovo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://breakme510.lofter.com/) [LALAB](http://breakme510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://an789936.lofter.com/) [暗](http://an789936.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://sheiyechishan.lofter.com/) [谁夜持山](http://sheiyechishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://mingyueqianchou.lofter.com/) [预言家](http://mingyueqianchou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://qixiuwubantuanzhishulinxiao.lofter.com/) [围观群众](http://qixiuwubantuanzhishulinxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://saituzi.lofter.com/) [赛兔子](http://saituzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://lightorshadow.lofter.com/) [一只吃胡萝卜的猫](http://lightorshadow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://qmyylgx.lofter.com/) [明瑛](http://qmyylgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://qmyylgx.lofter.com/) [明瑛](http://qmyylgx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://56907939.lofter.com/) [年糕团子](http://56907939.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://apaqizhilei.lofter.com/) [归殊](http://apaqizhilei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xuechuwosi.lofter.com/) [初雪飘落](http://xuechuwosi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://fengguan849.lofter.com/) [紅妆对鏡](http://fengguan849.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://8525577.lofter.com/) [want you go in a haven](http://8525577.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://zmmzsd.lofter.com/) [栗子Kuriko](http://zmmzsd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) [温木](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [ゲッターロボ號](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://ccxma.lofter.com/) [夏眠期到了末](http://ccxma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://56907939.lofter.com/) [年糕团子](http://56907939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) [杜聪](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://1092747199.lofter.com/) [1092747199](http://1092747199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://omi0714.lofter.com/) [狡兔N次元窟](http://omi0714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://iris0930.lofter.com/) [被薛洋掀攤的糖老闆](http://iris0930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://xiaoluaiazhuo.lofter.com/) [好好的心曲说乱就乱](http://xiaoluaiazhuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://waitingghost.lofter.com/) [听说下雨天梨涡和酒窝更配哦](http://waitingghost.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/) [龍船長](http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/) [龍船長](http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b2a859)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b8b487)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
